


Offer me the deathless death

by will_p



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'odore di sesso - sperma, sudore, <i>Foggy</i> - ha riempito pesante tutta la stanza, e quando inspira gli invade i polmoni e ricopre la gola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer me the deathless death

**Author's Note:**

> Per il prompt _verde_ del [COW-T #6](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/103295.html) (#TeamAlaverde ftw!) (#ProSanctissimoCunno) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com), ma soprattutto: scritta che ero ubriaca, riletta (a cazzo) da sobria, postata solo per fare punti perché in realtà vorrei un po' dare fuoco a tutto. Oh well.
> 
> Titolo @ _Take Me To Church_ \- Hozier.

Il terzo orgasmo lo coglie alla sprovvista, lo investe e gli toglie il respiro come un'onda troppo alta a tradimento mentre sei disteso a riva. Negli spasmi si tende contro i nodi che gli legano mani e piedi agli angoli del letto, si morde le labbra a sangue, e tenta di riprendere fiato mentre nelle orecchie gli romba un rumore bianco che assomiglia al battito forsennato di qualcuno, anche se ora non saprebbe dire di chi.

L'odore di sesso - sperma, sudore, _Foggy_ \- ha riempito pesante tutta la stanza, e quando inspira gli invade i polmoni e ricopre la gola. Ogni goccia di sudore che gli scivola lungo il corpo è un piccolo shock termico, ogni movimento di Foggy sopra di lui un soffio d'aria che gli scivola addosso come una carezza, facendolo rabbrividire e strappandogli un secondo alla volta ogni briciola di controllo che gli sia rimasta. Non ha mai voluto di più allungare una mano e toccare Foggy, non ne ha mai avuto più _bisogno_ , ma può soltanto stare fermo e subire, lasciare che sia Foggy a far uscire l'energia che gli ribolle sotto pelle con le sue mani, la sua voce, le sue dita.

E ora Foggy è inginocchiato tra le sue gambe, spalancate oscenamente, e lo sta fissando, il respiro lento e controllato a fare da contrappunto al fruscio di ogni sua mossa, mentre si sporge in avanti, si punta i capelli dietro un orecchio con una mano, punta l'altra sul materasso accanto al suo fianco e si abbassa e -

Matt urla quando Foggy lo lecca dalla base alla punta, un'unica linea infuocata prima di indugiare sulla sommità, inseguendo ogni goccia del suo piacere con la punta della lingua, e quando prende la punta in bocca e _succhia_ Matt dà uno spasmo che fa scricchiolare tutto il letto.

Ci vuole un po' perché si accorga della presenza di Foggy da qualche parte sopra di lui, del calore che lo avvolge come una morbida coperta, della mano che gli sfiora il viso. Inclina il capo nella sua carezza, concentrandosi su quel tocco leggero per riprendere a respirare, per schiarirsi le idee, e ci vuole qualche altro secondo prima che si renda conto che Foggy sta parlando.

"...tt? Matty?" sta dicendo, la voce bassa e graffiata e _spezzata_ , e Matt quasi singhiozza al pensiero di cosa ci è voluto a renderla così, al suo secondo orgasmo spinto a fondo nella gola di Foggy, e una parte di lui - ovattata, lontana - si rende conto che non potrà sentirlo parlare per giorni senza diventare immediatamente duro.

"Sei sempre con me?" mormora Foggy, scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte fradicia, accarezzandogli una guancia. Concentrarsi su qualcosa che non siano le dita calde e sicure sulla sua guancia è uno sforzo enorme, ma Matt fa un respiro profondo e annuisce, piegando il viso verso il suo palmo e sfregandogli il naso contro il polso allo stesso tempo. Il battito di Foggy perde un colpo, inciampa e riparte appena più veloce di prima, e Matt bacia quello stesso punto e si scioglie nella doppia eco contro le sue labbra e nelle sue orecchie.

"Che colore?"

Matt prende fiato, apre la bocca, Foggy gli sfiora il cazzo con il dorso delle dita e lui singhiozza, il suo _verde_ incastrato da qualche parte nel petto. "Giallo," bisbiglia, come una confessione, la voce rauca come se non avesse aperto bocca per anni e una morsa insidiosa allo stomaco che sa di vergogna, e si maledice perché non dovrebbe essere così debole, non dovrebbe essere tutto così intenso e così _tanto_ , ma -

"Shh," e non è più la mano di Foggy sulla sua guancia ma la sua bocca, mentre gli bacia piano uno zigomo, il naso, la fronte. "Shh, va tutto bene." Foggy gli rotola a fianco, avvolgendolo con il suo abbraccio e con il suo profumo - inchiostro, shampoo alla fragola, spezie e un bicchiere di vino, _Foggy_ \- e continuando a ricoprirlo di baci, piccoli e dolci, che gli scaldano il petto e gli fanno salire il cuore in gola.

Lo sente allungare il braccio verso una delle corde, lo sente sfiorargli il polso destro e i nodi che gli affondano nella pelle, ma scuote la testa e Foggy torna ad accoccolarsi contro di lui di buon grado. Matt si tende contro di lui, automaticamente, incapace di resistere al richiamo del suo calore anche se legato e privo di forze, e Foggy scuote la testa lasciandosi sfuggire una risatina, si preme un po’ di più al suo fianco, gli lascia il tempo di ritrovare fiato e se stesso.

Matt fa un sospiro tremulo quando Foggy gli infila una mano tra i capelli, e si scioglie del tutto quando inizia ad accarezzarlo come un gatto troppo cresciuto, baciandolo languidamente ora sulla bocca, ora sulla fronte o su una spalla, coprendolo con il suo calore e il suo odore finché il mondo di Matt non è altro che _Foggy_ , in tutto e per tutto, e riesce a ritrovare pian piano un poco di calma. Passano lunghi minuti semplicemente abbracciati, Foggy che imprime parole mormorate sulla sua pelle e Matt, ancora legato e teso verso i quattro angoli del letto, che torna sempre più reattivo, finché una stretta un po' troppo forte ai capelli non lo fa gemere piano contro la bocca di Foggy, finché non si trova a rispondere all'ultimo bacio con più foga di quanta pensava avere in corpo.

"Meglio?" chiede Foggy, strofinando il naso contro il suo collo, e Matt rabbrividisce felice e annuisce, troppo distratto dall'odore del suo shampoo per articolare una risposta. "Sei pronto per il quarto round, Murdock?" continua Foggy, scostandosi da lui, e Matt scoppia a ridere e si prepara a rispondere, davvero, ma poi si sente il piccolo _click_ di una bottiglia che si apre e -

L'odore del lubrificante lo colpisce come un pugno in faccia, forte e improvviso, e l'ha sempre trovato fastidioso, dolciastro e fin troppo chimico, ma quando è accompagnato dal fruscio di Foggy che sale a cavalcioni sul suo bacino, se lo strofina tra le dita, si contorce fino ad avere quella mano dietro di sé e _spinge_ -

Matt geme, aggrappandosi alle sue corde come un naufrago in una tempesta, troppo in là per preoccuparsi di non suonare disperato.

Foggy è sospeso sopra di lui e si sta preparando, con movimenti lenti e deliberati, e ogni più piccolo suono non è altro che pura e semplice tortura - il suo cuore, che batte forte e rapidissimo in un petto che si solleva affannato; il rumore liquido e appiccicoso delle sue dita, che si flettono e si curvano e affondano dentro di lui; il suo respiro corto che si increspa non appena arriva abbastanza a fondo da sfiorare _quel punto_.

Due minuti di questa tortura e Matt, contro ogni previsione, è già duro e senza fiato.

"Non ti agitare," dice Foggy, perché lo conosce fin troppo bene, ma quando toglie finalmente le dita dalla propria apertura - in uno schiocco osceno che fa singhiozzare Matt dal desiderio - e avvolge le dita attorno alla sua dolorosa erezione, caldo e scivoloso e perfetto, Matt non riesce a trattenere un lamento che sembra venirgli strappato dal petto.

"Shh," mormora Foggy, come se le sue dita non lo stessero facendo _impazzire_ , e poi si allinea al suo cazzo e lo prende dentro, senza perdere tempo, in una spinta lenta ma fluida che sembra togliergli tutta l'aria dai polmoni, e Matt - Matt muore, e risorge, ed è tutto _troppo_.

" _Foggy_ ," ringhia fra i denti mentre Foggy lo avvolge completamente, si siede sul suo bacino e freme, appoggiandogli le mani al petto e premendogli le unghie nella carne, e Matt vorrebbe spingere e perdersi dentro di lui ma soprattutto toccarlo, sfiorargli i capelli che gli sono finiti davanti agli occhi, stringerlo per non separarsi mai più, ed è questo quello che più lo fa impazzire. "Foggy, ti prego, non -"

La bocca di Foggy che si schianta contro la sua è quasi un miracolo. Lo bacia con tutto quello che ha in corpo mentre Foggy inizia piano a muoversi, sollevandosi e riabbassandosi con un gemito soffocato; lo bacia riversando in quell'effimero contatto tutto quello che vorrebbe dire e fare, lo morde e succhia e _lo marchia_ , mentre Foggy aumenta il ritmo dei suoi affondi e lo cavalca, stringendo le lenzuola fra le dita fino a farle scricchiolare.

"Foggy," ansima Matt, andando incontro ai suoi affondi con scatti rapidi e furiosi del bacino, e Foggy sorride - non c'è bisogno di sensi potenziati, non c'è bisogno di alcuna deduzione per saperlo - e si preme contro di lui e soffia nel suo orecchio " _Matt,_ " ed è più di quanto Matt abbia mai desiderato, più di quanto si meriti.

Quando viene, il suo quarto orgasmo, è con un urlo soffocato in gola e il sapore di Foggy sulle labbra come un'assoluzione.

Forse perde i sensi, per qualche secondo, perché quando torna consapevole di quello che lo circonda Foggy sta tremando, una mano tra le proprie gambe e gli ultimi spasmi dell'orgasmo che lo scuotono, e sta mormorando parole dolci senza senso che Matt non dovrebbe capire, se fosse una persona normale, ma che sente e fa proprie come ogni altro bacio e ogni carezza. Foggy scende da lui con uno rumore umido e osceno, e si lascia andare contro il suo fianco - l'altro, stavolta - accompagnato dal battere affannato del suo cuore. Matt preme il viso contro i suoi capelli e riprende fiato immerso nel suo odore, e inizia a lamentarsi piano solo quando il bisogno di stringerlo si fa insostenibile.

"Sì, sì," bofonchia Foggy, apparentemente scocciato, ma scioglie rapido prima i nodi ai suoi polsi e poi quelli alle caviglie, lo aiuta a rilassare i muscoli doloranti, massaggia i segni rossi incisi sulla sua pelle e li bacia, reverenziale, finché Matt non si sente in dovere di stringerlo tra le proprie braccia e mormorare a sua volta, contro il suo collo, tutto ciò che non ha ancora il coraggio di pronunciare ad alta voce.

"Ci serve una doccia," mormora Foggy, passando una gamba attorno alle sue ginocchia, e Matt mormora il suo assenso e gli cinge le spalle, facendolo rotolare via dal punto umido del letto, e così si assopiscono, intrecciati nel fruscio morbido delle lenzuola di seta.

Gli servirebbe ben più di una doccia, in realtà, ma per il momento non ha bisogno di altro.


End file.
